The Battle Against Evil
by Unknwn-Past
Summary: Eriol is raised up in a well-known family…Tomoyo lives up in the mountain nearly all her life…full summary inside...
1. Chapter 01:Conflicts

Characters- -Eriol Tomoyo Tamehaime Heiyuma Maiyura Kurenshi Others  
  
Scene Changes- -**Scene**  
  
Dialog- -"Dialog"  
  
Author's Note- -Notes  
  
|--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------||  
  
Disclaimer- -I don't own ANY of the CardCaptor Sakura characters =( which kinda suckz.yeahz.it does don't it? You know what? I HATE CLAMP for not setting Tomoyo with Eriol. They're PERFECT for each other!! They are!!! Why does he have to be with Kaho? Kaho is ok and all but Clow was her previous love.Eriol is just a reincarnation of Clow.he should have his OWN love rightz? Why does Tomoyo have to suffer alone? Why cant CLAMP let her be happy? Jeez! They should go together!! They have so much in common! They both like teasing Sakura and Syaoran and they both so DARK!! ^_^ sigh.wellz.what's done is done I guess.thatz what fanfictions are for rightz? If you're displease with something make up your OWN! ^_^ The story's plot is based on this one movie I saw I thought was really good. Everything on here belongs to it's rightful owner unless stated otherwise.  
  
Summary- -Eriol is raised up in a well-known family.Tomoyo lives up in the mountain nearly all her life.Tamehaime wants to be with her one and only but Destiny won't allow her to.Heiyuma was Tamehaima's true love.Kurenshi was a former lover of Tamehaime but things changed for the worse.Maiyura hated Eriol ever since a young girl.2 life stories combined in one.  
  
|--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------||  
  
|| Chapter 01:Conflicts ||  
  
**In The Night**  
  
Footsteps of horses running in the distance.coming closer and closer by the minute. On a black stallion, rode a young man in his teen years along with a girl, also in her teen years fleeting from a pack of angry mob.  
  
"Stop!" yelled out a voice.  
  
"Let go of our mistress!" yelled another.  
  
The young man suddenly stopped the stallion and got off.the girl standing several feet behind him. The teen held up his hands, palm facing the town people and a light of energy slowly emerges from his palms, sending a heavy blow to the mob, leaving all of them terribly injured, crawling on the floor for dear mercy. The two young teens got on the stallion once again and rode off into the night.  
  
**In A Deserted Cave**  
  
Inside a dark cave.sat the two lovers cuddling closely with the flames from the fire hitting against their faces.  
  
"Tamehaime." said the young man hesitantly.  
  
"Yes Heiyuma?" the young female replied with hope upon her shimmering eyes.  
  
"Tamehaime.are you sure you want to do this? You sure you want to risk the love and respect of your family just to be with me.?" Heiyuma asked unsure of himself.  
  
"I've never been more surer in my whole life Heiyuma.I love you.no matter the distance.I will always look for you." Tamehaime responded tearing up.  
  
"Please don't cry Tamehaime.it hurts me seeing those precious tears drop from your beautiful eyes." Heiyuma said while gently wiping the tears from Tamehaime's eyes.  
  
The two shared a passionate kiss and it slowly turn into desire for one another.  
  
"Tamehaime!" yelled a voice from the cave's entrance.  
  
"Father?!" Tamehaime exclaimed while quickly putting on her clothes.  
  
"How dare you sneak out in the middle of the night and be sleeping with this man?" he r father retorted angrily.  
  
"."Tamehaime didn't know exactly how to respond to her father without disrespecting him greatly.  
  
"You brought great disgrace upon your family Tamehaime. What are you thinking running away like this?" the elder man asked harshly.  
  
"Father.I don't want to marry Kurenshi, I love Heiyuma with all my heart. If the only way to be with him is to disgrace my family then I shall do just so," Tamehaime answered strongly.  
  
"Tamehaime, you WILL marry Kurenshi. He's served me well and also he had saved me on the battlefield. Kurenshi seem to have an interest in you.I want to repay him for what he done for me even if it's marrying my daughter off," the man curtly replied.  
  
"Tamehaime! Please.please listen to your father.you're upsetting him," the mother said softly trying to calm her husband.  
  
"If you won't marry Kurenshi, then I will die right here in front of you!" said the father as he took out his sword and aimed it at himself.  
  
"FATHER!!!!" Tamehaime ran towards her father and stopped the sword in time before its cold blade touched his skin.  
  
"Tamehaime.please! Listen to your father and come home.if he shall die.I will follow in his footsteps," the mother spoke.  
  
"Heiyuma.I'm so sorry.I cant let my parents give up their lives because of me. Please forgive me.I.I'm going back home." Tamehaime said with tears in her eyes as she began walking away from her one true love.  
  
"But Tamehaime!" Heiyuma protested grabbing her right arm.  
  
"Please Heiyuma! I can't.please let go." Tamehaime pleaded pulling free her arm and walked out of the cave with her parents.  
  
**On The Battlefield**  
  
"Sir would you like me to send a messenger home and tell Mistress Tamehaime that you will be returning soon?" asked a no significant boy.  
  
"No boy, let it be a surprise," Kurenshi said smiling to himself. He took out a drawing from his pocket and looked at his beloved wife smiling so elegantly.  
  
= Flashback =  
  
Kurenshi walked out of his house, his wife walking along his side gracefully. He held her hands one last time and smiles a reassuring smile and walked towards his awaiting horse. He got on the horse and looked one last time at his most beautiful wife and rode off with his men off into the distance. Tamehaime gave him a weak wave goodbye before he parted.  
  
= End Flashback =  
  
Riding in the deep blue night, Kurenshi rode hastily home wanting to see his wife once again. Once reaching home, two maids came up and asked,  
  
"Sire, do you wish for us to awaken mistress?" they asked in unison.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll go wake her up myself," Kurenshi said walking towards Tamehaime's room.  
  
Inside, he quietly crept up towards her bed and slowly lifted up the covers and saw an empty bed. He thought suspiciously on his wife's whereabouts.  
  
**At The Cave**  
  
"Heiyuma." Tamehaime sighed blissfully.  
  
"Yes Tamehaime?" replied Heiyuma soothingly.  
  
"We can't keep this up. What if Kurenshi found out about us?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"I would stand up to him, my dear. I almost lost you once, I'm not risking that again," Heiyuma replied boldly.  
  
"Tamehaime! My wife! Heiyuma! My brother!" Kurenshi's voice echoed throughout the cave.  
  
"Gasp! Kurenshi! What are you doing here? I thought you were still on the battlefield?" Tamehaime asked.  
  
"I returned early, thinking it would be nice to see my newly wedded wife waiting for me at home. Instead, I find her having an affair with my closest friend, almost like a brother to me!" Kurenshi raising his voice.  
  
"Dear brother. Tamehaime and I both love each other dearly and no matter what I'm not letting you separate us," Heiyuma said calmly.  
  
"Dear brother! You still consider me a brother when you go having an affair with my wife!?!?" Kurenshi yelled.  
  
"Draw your sword dear brother, for I will not let you disgrace me in such a way," Kurenshi continued.  
  
"I do wish not to fight you, all I want is to be with my one true love," Heiyuma responded gently taking Tamehaime's hands in his.  
  
"Draw your sword dear brother! If you shall not strike first then I will!" Kurenshi said angrily seeing the affection his wife gave to another man aside himself.  
  
Kurenshi ran towards Heiyuma and missed his shoulder by a mere inch. Heiyuma pulled Tamehaime to the side and stood his ground against his brother. The two fought out while Tamehaime watched in despair, feeling helpless. Kurenshi, within minutes had gotten Heiyuma wounded and blood seeping through his teeth and shoulders. While Heiyuma was down, Kurenshi bought his sword and was about to take out Heiyuma when Tamehaime stopped the impact and got herself injured with a nearly fatal wound.  
  
"Tamehaime!" Heiyuma cried out.  
  
"Heiyuma.I.I will always love you.I will do whatever it takes to find you in the next life.Kurenshi.I'm so sorry.for ruining your life." Tamehaime said in an almost whisper.  
  
"Tamehaime." Heiyuma said starting to tear.  
  
"Tamehaime I will NEVER forgive you for what you did. No matter what life you're in I will find you and make you pay!!" Kurenshi yelled.  
  
Tamehaime slowly lost her last breathe and died in Heiyuma's arm.  
  
"Tamehaime!!" screamed Heiyuma.  
  
Heiyuma then faced Kurenshi and anger struck him.  
  
"You! You will pay dearly for taking her life!!!" yelled Heiyuma hysterically.  
  
Heiyuma said an incantation and Kurenshi slowly evaporated into a thick black smog and floated out, saying he will get revenge. After Kurenshi dissolve out of the cave, Heiyuma saw Tamehaime's spirit lifted out of her deceased body, Heiyuma said an incantation repeatedly until he got full control of her spirit and send it towards her body. As he was doing so, the heavens turned a dark gray, almost black, because they were angry at his actions. He was going against the gods' wills. A lightning chain came through the room and Heiyuma's incantation was interrupted so the spirit was knocked into a bottle jar, which was lying on the ground.  
  
"Tamehaime.I'm going to try again until I succeed. I don't care if I die going against heaven's will!" Heiyuma retorted towards the heavens up above.  
  
That same night, Heiyuma went to see his sword master and asked for his advice on top of a mountain. There, the sky darkened, Heaven couldn't take any more of Heiyuma's abuses to the circle of life so they struck him with lightning and there his body was electrocuted and rotted.  
  
|--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------||  
  
Wells! That's it for the first chapter! ^_^ Ha I'm bad with making up names huhz? Haha What you think of it? Nothing really happened in the first chapter but there'll be more actions later on in the story. The conversation is pretty corny don't you think so? Haha Anywayz.please review! Flame me if you want. Just review! 


	2. Chapter 02:Disaster And A New Hope

Characters- -Eriol Tomoyo Tamehaime Heiyuma Maiyura Kurenshi Others  
  
Scene Changes- -**Scene**  
  
Dialog- -"Dialog"  
  
Author's Note- -Notes  
  
|--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------||  
  
Disclaimer- -I don't own ANY of the CardCaptor Sakura characters =( which kinda suckz.yeahz.it does don't it? You know what? I HATE CLAMP for not setting Tomoyo with Eriol. They're PERFECT for each other!! They are!!! Why does he have to be with Kaho? Kaho is ok and all but Clow was her previous love.Eriol is just a reincarnation of Clow.he should have his OWN love rightz? Why does Tomoyo have to suffer alone? Why cant CLAMP let her be happy? Jeez! They should go together!! They have so much in common! They both like teasing Sakura and Syaoran and they both so DARK!! ^_^ sigh.wellz.what's done is done I guess.thatz what fanfictions are for rightz? If you're displease with something make up your OWN! ^_^ The story's plot is based on this one movie I saw I thought was really good. Everything on here belongs to it's rightful owner unless stated otherwise.  
  
Summary- -Eriol is raised up in a well-known family.Tomoyo lives up in the mountain nearly all her life.Tamehaime wants to be with her one and only but Destiny won't allow her to.Heiyuma was Tamehaima's true love.Kurenshi was a former lover of Tamehaime but things changed for the worse.Maiyura hated Eriol ever since a young girl.2 life stories combined in one.  
  
|--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------||  
  
|| Chapter 02:Disaster And A New Hope ||  
  
**Up In The Heavens**  
  
Three Gods stood looking down at an orb placed on a stool curiously.  
  
"Stop moving around Kurenshi! You're going to knock the orb off its stool!" cried out the Fire God.  
  
"Do you seriously think he's going to listen to you," asked the Water God.  
  
"Of course not he won't! He nearly destroyed the earth!" exclaimed the Earth God.  
  
The three Gods continued looking at the orb until the Fire God said,  
  
"I'm going to sleep.getting really tire of just watching this stupid orb. Wake me up later and I'll change shifts with you," with that Fire disappeared.  
  
"I'm going to. I need my beauty sleep of course. Look at how bad looking after this orb made me look!" the Water God complained as she too disappeared.  
  
"Great! Just great! I don't want to look after this by myself! I need my sleep just as anybody else around here! Wells, taking a little nap wouldn't hurt. It's not like he's going anywhere," the Earth God left also.  
  
"Little Monkey! Get back here!" yelled a fellow God.  
  
He didn't listen and continued cartwheeling all over the place and then crashed into the orb. It shattered in millions and the 3 Gods reappeared.  
  
"What happened?!?!" they all asked desperately.  
  
"Because of your selfishness.you went and left the orb unprotected and so this had happened," came a voice from behind the 3.  
  
"And because of your actions, you are to be send down to earth and become mortals for a while to take care of the Hiiragizawa household," the voice continued.  
  
The 3 Gods couldn't do anything but followed orders from the higher class so they bowed and dived into the clouds, landing in front of the Hiiragizawa home. For the next several years, they continue protecting the family from danger, especially the earthquakes and misfortunes that comes every now and then.  
  
**Several Years Later**  
  
Outside was raining hard, droplets coming down harshly splashing against the cold ground.  
  
"Is the housewife here yet?" asked the Water to the Earth, who was happen to be asleep, which seems to the ONLY thing he does for the family.  
  
"No, haven't seen here all day," he replied.  
  
"How could you have seen her when you had your eyes close all day!?!" the Water God replied annoyed by her companion.  
  
"Hey! The housewife is here! Take her inside! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" yelled the Fire from the front door.  
  
The 3 Gods are in their mortal forms; I'm too lazy to think of mortal names for them so I'm calling them by their element signs and when they're in their true forms, I'm going to put -God- after their element  
  
"Come. Come miss, right in here," instructing the housewife inside the house.  
  
"Wahhhhh!!" a child voice was heard from inside the mistress's chamber. As the baby first took glimpse of the world, the rain stopped and everything was once again beautiful.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
"Oh! He's so adorable!" exclaimed a guest.  
  
"He must be a lucky child Mistress. When he was born, the rain stopped and it's been raining like that for days!" cried another.  
  
"What are you planning to name him?" asked a curious guest.  
  
"We haven't thought about that yet." said the Mistress looking at her Sire.  
  
"Why don't you call him Eriol?" suggested one.  
  
"You should! Eriol means good luck and it seems that's what your son had brought us," said another.  
  
In my fanfic.yeahz.Eriol means good luck.haha  
  
"Then Eriol it is," said the Sire of the house.  
  
**8 years later**  
  
"Eriol, look up there!" shouted a young boy pointing up towards the nest.  
  
"Come on Eriol, don't just stand there. Come on up," he continued.  
  
Young Eriol stay standing on the ground looking up at the young boy with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"Maruki! Get down here this instant!!" yelled Water running up towards him. Seeing there's a chance he's in trouble, Maruki fled from the scene, with Water hot on his tails. Eriol saw a baby bird had fallen out of its nest because Maruki kept poking at it with a branch. Eriol picked up the little bird and climbed up the latter and gently placed the baby bird on its nest.  
  
"Eriol! Watch what you're doing! Get down! Eriol!" yelled servants just feet away from him. He looked at them smiling but lost his balance and fell down in the well. They rush towards the well and found Eriol clinging to the sides of the well smiling up at them innocently. His mother, Mistress Hiiragizawa helped him out of the well and onto the ground. The servants seeing that they're not needed left to their rightful duties leaving the mother and son together. Mistress Hiiragizawa looked at her son and saw that his efforts on putting the baby bird into the nest failed because right in front of him was the bird lying unconsciously. Eriol had dropped the baby when he had heard the commotion the servants were making.  
  
"You want to return the baby bird to its mom?" asked Mistress Hiiragizawa.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"See son? The baby's passed away. Let's bury it so it can have a peaceful sleep," she said. As she was digging a small hole to place the bird in, the mistress gently placed the baby bird in it. Eriol stopped her and she saw the worry expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Eriol. The baby's mother is up there on that branch. She'll be watching over the baby bird's body for you," the mistress replied kindly.  
  
"The same way I look after my baby," she continued, caressing Eriol's face.  
  
**In The courtyard**  
  
"Sigh.how can we get master to talk mistress?" asked a servant.  
  
"I don't know.it's a waste because our family name relies on young Eriol. I really wish for him to be able to talk before anybody finds out that he's a mute," said the mistress's mother.  
  
"That was why I had call a servant to go into the wild to catch a monkey. We need to make soup of it and serve it to Young Eriol. Maybe that would help him speak," she continued.  
  
The two continued taking their stroll around the courtyard.  
  
**In The Kitchen**  
  
Eriol walked into the kitchen and saw a servant leave with a plate on his palms. Then he saw a monkey trapped in a cage. Eriol walked towards the monkey and gently wipe the tear that dropped from its eyes. He then opens the cage door for the monkey to come out and be free again. The monkey starts jumping around and then headed out the door, pulling Eriol with it.  
  
**In The Courtyard Once Again**  
  
"I want the monkey out of here," said the mistress's mother.  
  
"But I thought you said to make soup of it for Master Eriol?" asked a servant curiously.  
  
They walked to the kitchen until they met up with the Mistress's mother and a servant girl.  
  
"What? Who are you?" asked the Mistress's mother.  
  
The imposter panicked and was about to leave when he saw a chicken getting chopped up and got scared. In doing so, he turned back into his true form, a big white ape, he then disappeared into think air.  
  
**In the Fields**  
  
Eriol and the monkey were playing in a field somewhere far from Eriol's home. He didn't mind because he was having so much fun with his new friend. While they were there, they picked some flowers and sucked the nectar out of them, they saw a white ape walking towards them.  
  
"There you are little one. Where have you been all day?" asked the white ape.  
  
"I was out playing with him, " said the young monkey pointing to Eriol.  
  
"You know you sure return him to his home because by now his family should be looking for him," Grandpa Ape said.  
  
"Can we play for a little longer grandpa?" the little monkey pleaded.  
  
"Why don't you two play near our home ok little one?" Grandpa asked. The young monkey nodded. The monkey soon led Eriol to it's home, with her grandpa leading the way.  
  
**Back At The House**  
  
"Master Eriol!" yelled a servant.  
  
"Son! Where are you?" yelled the Mistress.  
  
"Grandson! Grandson!" yelled the mistress's mother.  
  
"Master Eriol! Master Eriol!" cried out others.  
  
"Young Eriol!!" yelled another.  
  
The group went around looking for Young Eriol but had no luck. Mistress Hiiragizawa seem to have gotten a clue to he son's whereabouts. Following her keen sense, she came upon the home of the little monkey. She hid behind the boulders until they parted and Eriol stood by himself waving at the little monkey, while they entered through the boulder. Before going inside, the little monkey gave Eriol a little kiss on the cheek and blushed faintly as she waved goodbye.  
  
By then the mistress came up to her son and had heard voices calling out to Eriol.  
  
"I've found Young Eriol!" cried the Mistress.  
  
"Where have he been?" wondered the family members.  
  
"Oh he just wanted to go out and play but now that we know he's ok let's head for home," Mistress Hiiragizawa suggested.  
  
|--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------||  
  
Second chapter down! ^_^ If you watch the kinda movies I watch.then this wouldn't be weird to you -_- hopefully you like it anywayz! ^_^ please review! 


End file.
